


第五章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第五章

自从文星伊回家去了，办事效率也变得更加好了，原本需要一个星期时间完成的项目在短短几天就被文星伊解决了，这也让他身边的秀晶感到惊讶。这是因为文星伊不想花太多时间在工作上也想花多一点时间陪陪他的家人，顺便把之前浪费的时间都补回来。他也和容仙和辉人约法三章，如果他们下次再有问题发生的话，一定要直接把问题摊开，不然问题只会越变越大，然后影响他们的感情。

看着文星伊的蜕变，秀晶也感到很欣慰，只要文星伊和裴珠泫没有再往来，就不会再制造问题了。文星伊生日那天晚上等容仙和辉人睡着后，就偷偷打电话给裴珠泫跟她道歉，然后让她早点休息，不用等自己回去了，如果自己有回去他们的公寓的话会提前跟她说的，希望裴珠泫不要主动打电话或者发信息给自己。然后裴珠泫表示明白就把电话给挂断了。文星伊也迅速把通话记录删掉，回到她们的怀里入睡。

X

金容仙表示自己奔3了，就赶快约辉人到美容院去做美容，但是辉人却拒绝了她的邀请说是要回去探望丁父母。金容仙突然会有这想法是因为她害怕文星伊会嫌弃自己变老不再漂亮，然后到外面再沾花惹草。虽然文星伊每天都称赞自己很漂亮，很有魅力但男人的嘴骗人的鬼，还是花钱去保养保养比较安心。

“喂，星啊~”

“怎么了啊，我的容宝贝~”

“等等到美容院来接我哦~你敢拒绝的话就试试看！”

“哈哈哈… 我什么时候拒绝你了？等会儿我忙完手上的事就过去接你回家！爱你哟~再见”

“好，等你哟！”

终于文星伊忙完了，就赶快赶到金容仙所在的美容院去接她回家。当容仙见到文星伊出现时，马上变成无尾熊扑向文星伊挂在他身上。搞得没准备好的文星伊赶紧扎好脚步接着她，不然俩人就准备跟地板来个法式热吻。文星伊就看着金容仙然后憨憨的笑，让整个店里的人都好不羡慕。文星伊放下金容仙自己先去结账，却被金容仙拦着了。

“等等！”

“恩？怎么了吗？”

“我跟我朋友一起来的等等她再一起结账吧！”

“好，那我们先坐着等等她吧！”

坐在沙发上等待的同时，金容仙就跟文星伊分享了很多事情还通知文星伊辉人回去探望她的父母了，坐在一旁的文星伊就认真地听着金容仙说的每一句话，适当地给些反应。

“她出来了！”

“向你介绍，这是我老公，文星伊。然后这位是裴珠泫，我中学到现在的好朋友！只是因为她之前都在国外所以没能见到面！”这一见面就把文星伊给吓得不要不要的，只好一直盯着她然后尴尬地伸出手跟裴珠泫打招呼。聪明的容仙当然看出他们俩之间奇怪的气氛，连忙跳出来告诉文星伊不要打她好朋友的主意因为人家已经有男朋友了，让文星伊安分点不要因为人家长得漂亮就动歪脑筋。还向裴珠泫道歉，告诉她文星伊就是这么好色，看见漂亮女生就会一直盯着人家看。裴珠泫也没多说什么，只是点点头。

容仙提议要载裴珠泫回家但被拒绝了，虽然她是拒绝了但是还是逃不过金容仙的强迫。然后文星伊就先去付钱，让容仙先上车开空调，趁着这段时间文星伊赶紧拉着裴珠泫到角落去问话。

“所以为什么你会出现在这里？我不是说会主动找你吗？为什么你就是不听话？如果让容仙知道了，我该怎么办！今晚我会去找你谈谈！”文星伊把刚刚压抑下来的气一次过向裴珠泫爆发，虽然文星伊说的时候是有在压制自己的音量但还是听得出他很生气，非常生气。说完，文星伊就直接离开美容院，留下还站在角落的裴珠泫。她强忍眼泪，不想在大众面前出丑，调整好心情后就上车去。

容仙一路上还跟文星伊分享了很多她们读书时期的故事，也是最近金容仙才得知消失已久的裴珠泫已经回国了，才主动约她出来的。文星伊先把裴珠泫送回家，但却被金容仙发现了破绽。

“为什么你知道珠泫住那里的？你们不是才刚认识吗？”这一问让文星伊和裴珠泫很是紧张，但对于文星伊这位情场高手简直是小菜一碟。

“哈哈…刚刚我在店里是就问她了，你已经在车上当然不知道啦！”

“原来，我就奇怪为什么你会知道。还以为你有特异功能了呢！”

“有啊，我有特异功能啊！你不知道吗？我能很轻易就找到我老婆的敏感点，是不是很厉害呢！”这话让金容仙不仅害臊起来，还让坐在后座的裴珠泫感到很不舒服。

“到了，你在这里放我下车就行了！谢谢你们，我先回去了！再见。”裴珠泫就赶紧跑进公寓里去，文星伊把金容仙送回家后，找了个借口就匆匆离开来到他和裴珠泫的公寓。

按了密码，文星伊就赶快进到屋里去找他的亲爱的。找了厨房，客厅，浴室都没有她的踪影，果然那美人儿就用棉被把自己包的紧紧的。文星伊就偷偷摸摸爬上床去。

“你走开！”裴珠泫感觉到文星伊的拥抱就推开他。

“好了啦亲爱的，我不是故意的，你就原谅我嘛！我下次不敢了！”文星伊还特地用了kawaii 的声音对着裴珠泫撒娇，他知道她们三个女人都受不了自己撒娇。

“你就知道伤害我！我不想见到你！你给我滚！”说完被子里就传来了哭泣声，文星伊也不忍心。

“好啦，我先离开，等你想通了再打给我吧！”感觉不到文星伊的拥抱，裴珠泫哭得更大声了，大骂着文星伊渣男，让他走就真的走了！其实自己根本不想他离开。

拉开被子，文星伊亲了亲裴珠泫的额头。

“所以我不是在这里嘛！不要哭了好吗？”裴珠泫也不再赌气，一把把文星伊拉了下来。

*&……%￥#@！@#%%……

晚上，文星伊趁着裴珠泫睡着了，就赶快打电话给容仙告诉她公司有突发状况需要处理，所以就不能回家了，还让她通知辉人。

“所以你今天会陪我对吧？”

“当然啦！你就安心地睡吧。明天我们再一起去公司吧！”


End file.
